


злой дух

by Groove



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Retelling, Rumplestiltskin Elements, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groove/pseuds/Groove
Summary: Таинственный мужчина с резким характером, обитающий в поместье Торнфильд, молодая гувернантка, которая умеет поставить его на место, и тайна, спрятанная на верхнем этаже дома.





	злой дух

**Author's Note:**

> Написана в январе 2020 года.  
> Некоторые персонажи имеют сходства с персонажами романа Бронте.  
> Таймлайн ДК сместился. Ему не привыкать.

Жители деревни рассказывали разные страшные истории про хозяина Торнфильда. Никто не знал, когда он поселился в поместье. Никто не видел, чтобы он покидал поместье в экипаже. У него в доме не было слуг. Он держал только гувернантку, но никто не знал, есть ли у хозяина Торнфильда дети. Ходили слухи, что он доктор, который лечит душевнобольных людей, и на верхнем этаже поместья живет один из его пациентов. Кто-то считал, что наверху заперта жена хозяина, так как прохожие слышали женские крики из поместья.  
Я поселилась в этих краях пару месяцев назад у своего кузена мистера Риверса, приходского священника. Мистер Риверс нанёс несколько визитов хозяину Торнфильда и признался мне, что слухи о нем весьма преувеличены.  
\- Мистер Смит – человек столичный, у него имеются некоторые причуды, которые кажутся эксцентричными, - сказал мне кузен. – Однако не стоит его бояться, дорогая Джейн. Он показался мне хорошим человеком. Не то, что мистер Эдвардс. Правда, когда я был у него в последний раз, я слышал, как наверху заиграли на пианино. Совсем ненадолго. Играли что-то чудное и быстрое. Я бы назвал такую музыку нехристианской. Мелодия так же резко оборвалась, как и началась. Видимо, тот, кто ее играл, испытывал какое-то нетерпение. Я так и сказал мистеру Смиту. Эта музыка была порочна. Мистер Смит со мной согласился. Но сделал это с какой-то снисходительной усмешкой. Я спросил, неужели подобное сейчас модно в Лондоне, и мистер Смит назвал эту музыку очень странным словом, которое я не запомнил. Оно было очень жужжащее. Я бы назвал его «вертлявым», будь слово человеком, понимаешь, Джейн? Мистер Смит посмеялся над моими догадками. Он сказал, что я прав насчет этого слова. Оно очень неприличное. Однако я забыл его, милая Джейн!  
И мистер Риверс еще долго ходил по дому, пытаясь вспомнить странное слово, произнося звуки «джжж» и «зззз». Тем вечером он отказался даже играть в шарады со мной и моей подругой мисс Уиллис, настолько моего кузена впечатлила эта музыка в Торнфильде. Когда же я спросила мистера Риверса о том, кто играл эту мелодию, он ответил:  
\- Я знаю не больше чем ты, Джейн. Мистер Смит очень разговорчив, он способен говорить на любые темы. Но его личность – большая тайна. Конечно, я спросил его о пианисте наверху, и не получил разъяснения. По его лицу я понял, что это деликатная тема и он не желает распространяться о ней. Мистер Смит ничего не ответил мне. Я бы даже сказал, он нарочно притворился, будто не слышал моего вопроса. Его гувернантка сделала то же самое.  
\- Она присутствовала при вашем разговоре?  
\- Да. Довольно милая девушка. Но, на мой взгляд, мистер Смит позволяет ей помыкать собой. Он разрешает ей говорить первой и выполняет ее просьбы. По-моему, это неправильно: давать прислуге, да еще и молодой девице, такую свободу.  
Я промолчала, и мистер Риверс принял это за согласие. Он похвалил меня за мою скромность и покорность.  
\- Ты будешь отличной женой, сестрица Джейн, - произнес мой кузен, улыбаясь. Мы сидели вдвоем у камина в нашей маленькой гостиной. За окном выл ветер, кружа снежинки в каком-то немыслимом танце. Казалось, он насильно удерживает свою невидимую партнершу в воздушных объятиях. – Теперь, когда ты получила наследство от дядюшки, у тебя имеется хорошее приданое, и я подберу тебе мужа.  
Мистер Риверс продолжал планировать мое замужество вслух, пока я думала о Торнфильде и его загадочных обитателях. Никто не делал им визитов, как принято обычно между соседями. Лишь мой кузен иногда навещал их. Возможно, местных помещиков отпугивал чудаковатый образ мистера Смита. Но ведь богатых искушенных людей привлекают разные странности, а хозяин Торнфильда явно относился к их кругу. Я думала о молодой гувернантке и человеке, запертом наверху. Да и был ли это человек? Быть может, призрак? Мстительный дух? Быть может, сид, обитатель холмов? В этих краях деревенские люди верят в эльфов. Вероятно, читатель считает меня наивной за мои разговоры о волшебных существах. Однако у меня есть основания делать такие предположения. К тому же, мне давно хотелось познакомиться с обитателями Торнфильда. Я жила у мистера Риверса третий месяц и не завела никаких знакомств, кроме мисс Уиллис. Торнфильд привлекал меня тайной. Невероятные слухи подогревали мой интерес. Меня всегда тянуло к невозможным загадкам. Поэтому я вежливо перебила своего кузена, чтобы сообщить ему свои намерения:  
\- Пожалуй, я нанесу визит мистеру Смиту завтра. Крайне невежливо с моей стороны избегать с ним знакомства, в то время как мой дорогой брат является почетным гостем в его доме.  
Мистер Риверс попытался мне возразить. Он понял, что я совершенно не слушала его долгую речь о моем скором замужестве.  
\- Ох, Джейн, когда же ты будешь серьезно относиться к своему будущему?  
\- Я отношусь к будущему вполне серьезно, Уильям. Но когда же ты будешь относиться к своему будущему серьезно? Ты мечтаешь отправиться в Индию и быть миссионером. Отчего ты откладываешь свое путешествие?  
Я знала, о чем заговорить с кузеном, чтобы он перестал напоминать мне о необходимости замужества. Мистер Риверс сдержанно пожелал мне спокойной ночи и оставил меня одну у камина. 

На следующий день после завтрака я отправилась в Торнфильд пешком. К счастью, погода этому способствовала. Ветер, бушевавший ночью, стих; снег приятно скрипел под ногами. Даже замерзшие вересковые пустоши, через которые пролегал мой путь, не казались мрачными. Я добиралась до поместья около часа. Наконец глазам моим открылся вид на Торнфильд. Это был роскошный замок с двумя башнями по бокам. Окружала его низкая каменная изгородь. Я открыла калитку, ведущую внутрь просторного двора. К дому вела узкая тропинка. По обеим сторонам от нее стояли деревья, посеребренные инеем.  
Дверь мне открыла девушка с милым круглым лицом и большим глазами. Одета она была так же просто, как и я, оттого ее легко было принять за прислугу. Я догадалась, что это и есть гувернантка мистера Смита.  
\- Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Джейн Элиот. Я живу с вами по соседству. Мой кузен, мистер Риверс, – священник в Б. Надеюсь, мистер Смит дома и сможет принять меня?  
Девушка мне улыбнулась и впустила меня в дом.  
\- Здравствуйте. Очень приятно. А меня зовут Клара Освальд. Доктор будет рад с вами познакомиться.  
Мисс Освальд провела меня через полутемный холл в гостиную.  
\- Присаживайтесь. Я позову Доктора, - сказала она и указала мне на диван, стоявший около окна. Напротив дивана были два кресла с высокими спинками.  
Я поблагодарила ее и села на краешек дивана. Мисс Освальд исчезла из комнаты. Через пять минут я услышала, как она приблизилась к гостиной с кем-то еще.  
\- Будь вежлив. И добр, - дала строгое и тихое наставление мисс Освальд своему спутнику, прежде чем войти в комнату. Обычно таким тоном разговаривают с непоседливыми детьми. Я знаю это не понаслышке, так как работала учительницей два года в женском пансионе.  
Вместе с мисс Освальд в гостиную вошел высокий седовласый мужчина. В его лице меня особенно поразили большие кустистые брови, очень выразительные и подвижные.  
\- Мисс Элиот, здравствуйте, - вежливо произнес он. – Я Доктор, - краем глаза старик заметил, что мисс Освальд буравит его недовольным взглядом. – Но для всех я доктор Джон Смит. Конечно, это мое имя. Всем нужно имя. Как же иначе! Рад познакомиться с вами. Вы знаете, я сразу хотел иметь дело с вами, а не с вашим кузеном. У него вместо мозгов пудинг. Я рад, что вы пришли сюда сами.  
Все это было сказано им довольно быстро, как будто в спешке. С улыбкой, которую он считал вежливой и которую он, без сомнения, репетировал очень долго перед зеркалом, мистер Смит предложил мне чаю. Я отказалась.  
\- Вы пришли с мороза, - вмешалась в наш разговор мисс Освальд. – Вам просто необходима чашечка чая. Не отказывайтесь.  
\- Наверное, вы правы, - сдалась я. Мисс Освальд была очаровательной девушкой. – Спасибо.  
Я ожидала, что мы останемся вдвоем с мистером Смитом, чего мне хотелось меньше всего. Мисс Освальд наверняка выполняла работу горничной в Торнфильде. Каково же было мое удивление, когда эта девушка села в одно из кресел, а мистер Смит покинул гостиную.  
\- Вернусь через десять минут, - объявил он перед уходом.  
\- И ни минутой позже, - пригрозила ему мисс Освальд. – И никаких путешествий, Доктор.  
Мистер Смит нахмурился.  
\- Я всего лишь принесу чай.  
Мне стало понятно, почему мой кузен посчитал, что мисс Освальд командует этим стариком. Это и мне показалось дикостью. Я никогда не видела, чтобы молодые девушки имели такую власть над мужчинами намного старше себя.  
\- Почему мистер Смит сказал, что хотел иметь со мной дело, - решилась заговорить я. – Он меня ждал?  
\- Ваш кузен рассказывал о вас. В том числе и о вашем помешательстве. Ему было интересно мнение мистера Смита как доктора.  
Я подозревала, что мистер Риверс не поверил мне с самого начала. В такие вещи он не в состоянии был поверить. Для него это не более чем игра воображения, буйная фантазия одной впечатлительной девушки, не желающей выходить замуж.  
\- И что же сказал мистер Смит?  
\- Что один случай не делает вас помешанной. Вы говорили о колдовстве. Доктору интересно, что вы видели.  
\- Что я видела? Мистер Смит мне не поверит. Я и сама уже не верю себе. Вы будете смеяться.  
Мисс Освальд подалась ко мне вперед и взяла меня за руку.  
\- Доверьтесь мне, мисс Элиот. Доктор непременно поможет вам.  
\- Что бы вам ни наговорил мистер Риверс, я не больна.  
\- Вам не о чем беспокоиться. Мистер Смит – доктор иного плана.  
Через пару минут мистер Смит вернулся с овальным серебряным подносом, на котором чинно стоял пузатый чайник в окружении трех чашек, сахарницы и тарелки с печеньем в форме рождественской ели.  
\- Если вы не боитесь оставить все зубы в этом печенье, то можете рискнуть, но я бы не советовал, - предупредил меня мистер Смит и поставил поднос рядом со мной на диван.  
\- Доктор! – укоризненно обратилась к нему мисс Освальд. Это невольно заставило меня улыбнуться.  
Вопреки своим словам, мистер Смит взял одно печенье и съел его с удовольствием. Мисс Освальд разлила по чашкам чай.  
\- Не слишком ли рано для рождественского угощения? – спросила я, разглядывая печенье. – День Благодарения прошел совсем недавно.  
Они оба сделали большие глаза. Забавно было наблюдать их различия и сходства. Как будто они перенимали привычки друг у друга.  
\- У нас небольшие проблемы с пониманием времени, - ответил мистер Смит.  
\- Да. Мы всегда забегаем вперед, - подтвердила мисс Освальд.  
\- Или назад. Как повезет. Сейчас вот поспешили чуток. Будем праздновать Рождество дважды, Клара! Может, во вторую попытку мне повезет, и я отдохну в этот праздник.  
\- Не думаю, Доктор. Ты ведь уже ввязался в эту авантюру с мистером Йейтсом.  
\- А ведь он даже не сделает меня соавтором своего сборника! – мистер Смит обхватил руками колени. Он сидел в кресле рядом с мисс Освальд и смотрел только на нее. Вдруг он вспомнил обо мне. – Я решил опровергнуть сказки, мисс Элиот. В который раз. А мистер Йейтс – поэт. Он собирает истории об эльфах по всей Ирландии. У него есть много историй про то, как люди видели эльфов. Лично я не верю в эльфов. Но мистера Йейтса они вдохновляют. Я поспорил с ним, что соберу для него истории об эльфах в Шотландии. Пока я не встретил ни одного эльфа. Или существа, которого местные приняли бы за фейри. Вы случайно не эльфийка, мисс Элиот?  
\- Нет, сэр, - ответила я. – Но я знаю, зачем вы ждали меня.  
Мистер Смит сделался серьезным.  
\- Я рад, что не ошибся в вас. Тогда вы понимаете, о чем я хочу вас спросить, Джейн. Я ведь могу называть вас по имени? Мне очень нравится ваше имя, Джейн.  
\- Конечно, сэр. Можете звать меня по имени, - согласилась я, хотя и не могла доверять ему. Он оставался для меня тайной. Я даже сомневалась в его имени.  
Видимо, он понял мои мысли, потому что следующее, что он сказал было:  
\- А Джон Смит никогда не было моим настоящим именем. Один мой старый друг очень хотел, чтобы у меня было такое имя. У него в голове не укладывалось, что меня зовут Доктор. Ваш кузен, кажется, тоже так считает. Он полагает, что я просто доктор. Что выберете вы, Джейн?  
Мне показалось, что он снова солгал мне. Имя было для него каким-то надежным укрытием. Доктором он не являлся, но страстно желал им быть. Я это поняла. Я поняла также, что мне он не откроет своего настоящего имени.  
\- Я не уверена, сэр. Вы очень странно себя ведете.  
\- А вас не провести, Джейн! Вы приехали к кузену не потому, что соскучились по его упрекам. Я знаю, что два года назад вы бежали отсюда. Мистер Риверс не раскрыл мне причину. Но думаю, она проста. Причина, по которой вы вернулись – тоже проста, проще некуда. Вы хотели узнать, куда пропал хозяин Торнфильда.  
Доктор покинул свое кресло. Он так и не коснулся своей чашки чая за время разговора. Я молча следила за ним. Он ходил на полусогнутых ногах, словно крался по комнате. Что это был за человек, узнававший правду обо всех незнакомцах и не позволявший незнакомцам узнавать правду о себе?  
\- Вам знаком Честер Эдвардс, Джейн? – спросил Доктор.  
\- Вы знаете, что да, - ответила я. – Он был хозяином Торнфильда до вас. Мистер Риверс сказал, вы его родственник.  
\- Мистер Риверс так подумал, потому что хотел, чтобы я им был.  
\- И кто же вы на самом деле?  
\- Я просто бродяга без гроша в кармане. А Клара меня опекает, - он поймал довольную улыбку мисс Освальд и снова вернулся ко мне. - Итак, вы были знакомы с мистером Эдвардсом. Отчего вы его оставили?  
Я поняла его походку. Он подкрадывался не только своим поведением, но и словами.  
\- Мистер Эдвардс причинил вам боль? – спросила мисс Освальд.  
Я собиралась ответить ей, когда наверху послышалось чье-то громкое пение и топот ног.  
\- Доктор, она снова привлекает к себе внимание, - сказала мисс Освальд и поднялась со своего места.  
\- Как и всегда. Поэтому я не могу с ней расстаться. Идемте, Джейн, - позвал он меня, собираясь впустить в свой мир. – Пора взглянуть на черта из табакерки.  
Наверху в запертой комнате для гостей пела женщина в лиловом платье. Она танцевала по кругу, держа в объятиях невидимого кавалера. Нашего прихода женщина как будто не заметила. Она продолжала кружиться и петь:

Сегодня пеку, завтра пиво варю я,  
А затем и дитя королевы беру я.

В углу комнаты я заметила пианино с открытой крышкой. Я поняла, что это она музицировала в визит моего кузена. Она была тем безумным существом, о котором ходили слухи среди местных жителей.  
\- Вот мой давний секрет, Джейн, - полушепотом проговорил Доктор, наклонившись ко мне. – Моя старая привязанность, которой я даю шанс снова и снова.  
Женщина резко перестала танцевать и окинула меня оценивающим взглядом. У нее были хищные зеленые глаза и прямой нос. Я поежилась, пока она пристально изучала меня.  
\- Не представишь нас? – обратилась она к Доктору. – Я, конечно, все равно не запомню эту однодневку, но хотя бы сделаю вид. Ты ведь тоже так делаешь, а я равняюсь на тебя, Доктор.  
\- Я так не делаю, - возразил ей Доктор, но все-таки исполнил ее просьбу. Мне стало интересно, что связывает этого старика и эту сумасшедшую женщину. - Джейн – это Мисси, моя подруга. Мисси – это Джейн Элиот.  
\- Очень приятно, мэм.  
\- Какая вежливая девочка! – притворно восхитилась Мисси. Я поняла, что с ней нужно быть осмотрительнее. – Она точно скажет мне много приятного.  
\- Я запрещаю тебе, - Доктор строго посмотрел на нее, сдвинув брови. – Ты и так нарушила наш уговор.  
\- Ты постоянно так делаешь.  
\- Я нарушаю правила во имя добра.  
\- Я тоже совершила доброе дело, Доктор! – с этими словами она подошла ко мне очень близко. – Спроси у нее. Она должна быть мне благодарна. Если бы я не нарушила твои глупые правила, мой дорогой Доктор, что ожидало бы эту бедняжку? – Мисси коварно подмигнула мне, словно мы с ней являлись соучастницами в величайшем и гнуснейшем преступлении. – Маленькая лгунья, - любовно произнесла она, - где твоя благодарность? Этого простофилю и Клару ты, может, и провела, но меня…  
Я не могла вынести этого.  
\- Нет, вы ошибаетесь, - мой голос меня не слушался. Мне было дурно. Вот так, вероятно, себя ощущают преступники, загнанные в угол. Пришла моя казнь. Эти люди узнают мой позор. То, что я похоронила, как мне казалось, надежно и то, что преследовало меня во снах. Эта женщина торжествовала, стоя рядом со мной и Доктором. Она не знала моего имени. Она не запомнила моего лица. Она была равнодушна, как сейчас. О, как же хорошо эта женщина притворяется, поняла вдруг я. Мне хотелось так думать. Безумцы обладают хорошей памятью. Да, она помнила все. Может, ей не нужно мое имя, чтобы мечтать о раскаянии. Я не встречалась с ней глазами. Если бы мисс Освальд не стояла в дверном проеме, я бы сбежала отсюда.  
\- Доктор, разве тебя не благодарят за спасение? – спросила Мисси нахмуренного старика. – Почему же она делает вид, что не помнит свою спасительницу?  
\- Потому что ты напугала ее, - ответил Доктор. – Потому что это убийство. Ты убила мистера Эдвардса на ее глазах. Видите, Джейн, это не сказки об эльфах, не колдовство.  
Я со слезами слушала его.  
\- Сэр, вы знали?  
\- Да.  
Доктор был спокоен. Как лекарь, он видел много смертей. Я вцепилась в его рукав.  
\- От него осталась горстка пепла. Вы знали?  
\- Да. Это было оружие из другого мира, Джейн. Она не ведьма. Она моя душевнобольная пациентка, а я ее доктор. Я не предотвратил ее побег, и она убила человека. Пусть и плохого.  
Мисс Освальд увела меня из комнаты. Мы с ней вернулись в гостиную. Она посадила меня в одно из кресел и заварила мне травяной чай. Доктор остался наверху.  
\- Все хорошо. Вы в безопасности, Джейн, - успокаивала меня мисс Освальд. Она присела на подлокотник моего кресла и сжала мое плечо.  
\- Вы не осуждаете меня?  
Слезы навернулись на моих глазах. Я ничего перед собой не видела.  
\- Вы ни в чем не виноваты.  
\- Мне казалось, он любит меня. Он был так добр и вежлив со мной. Я не верила, что говорили про него в деревне. Разве такой добрый и щедрый человек мог так плохо поступить, мисс Освальд? Мой кузен был против него. Он считает, я сама виновата, что мистер Эдвардс обидел меня.  
\- Ваш кузен ошибается. Вы не виноваты, - мисс Освальд крепко обняла меня. Она долго меня утешала, прежде чем сменила тему. – Мистер Риверс говорил, вы получили наследство? Вы уже думали, на что его потратите?  
Я улыбнулась сквозь слезы. Чашка с чаем обжигала мне руки.  
\- Наследство совсем маленькое. Не думаю, что мне хватит, но… Я бы хотела повидать мир. Я не смогу увидеть весь свет, но это моя мечта.  
Мисс Освальд поднялась с кресла. Вид у нее был такой, будто она что-то задумала.  
\- Доктор придет нескоро, - сказала она больше себе, чем мне. – Он и заметить ничего не успеет. Мы вернемся точно в это время.  
Мисс Освальд потянула меня за руку.  
\- Ваш чай не остынет, Джейн. Не волнуйтесь. Пойдемте скорее. Я покажу вам мир.


End file.
